The Blessing of a Vala
by 12reader
Summary: Vaire's tapestries depicted the near-decimation of the line of Durin; Manwe and Aule wouldn't be moved to intercede but there is another who will defy them. She will forsake her place in Valinor in order to aid Durin's line but why? What is her motivation?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hobbit or Tolkien's works.**

"Well, that didn't quite go how I thought it would." Gandalf watched Bilbo Baggins scurry into his house and close the door with surprising force. Hearing a huff, he turned around to look at his companion, who had her hands on her hips and an expression of exasperation on her lovely face. "Well, what did you expect, Gandalf? That he would jump at the chance? I really think that you flustered him on purpose!"

The woman, whose name was Lorelei, was slightly upset that Gandalf had caused the poor hobbit such confusion that morphed into near-panic, especially after what probably _had _started out as a good, normal morning for said genteel hobbit. But Gandalf brushed off her words and moved up the walk to the door. After Gandalf made the rune on the green door, he said, "You can look around if you'd like, dear, I'll be heading back to the inn to await our friends." Shaking her head, Lorelei looked back toward the simple green door with a sympathetic expression. The thought of Bilbo Baggins having to endure what would soon be coming without warning didn't sit well with her. After all, there was no reason for him to be left unprepared and then probably suffer a heart attack before the day was done.

Coming to a decision, she gave it a few minutes before walking up the path and knocking on the door gently. It was opened a crack after a long moment and Bilbo cautiously peeked out. "A moment of your time, please, Master Baggins? I would explain my companion's behavior to you since he has caused you great distress for no good reason."

Although it was rare to see one of the 'Big Folk' in the Shire, let alone two at one time, this woman's gentle, understanding manner and kind eyes helped Bilbo calm down a little. What harm could it do to talk to her if she was with Gandalf? Remembering his manners, he invited her in and set about making tea. She smiled and graciously accepted her cup with thanks. After allowing Bilbo to settle down even more, she began to speak in a soothing tone. "I apologize for the confusion and alarm you felt. Gandalf has a slightly annoying tend to speak in riddles and meddle in things he considers important, 'tis how he's probably managed to not grow bored after centuries of life, I suspect. I've tried to get used to it but it still confuses me at times." Bilbo nodded in understanding.

Lorelei sighed heavily. "I really don't know why he didn't just explain what is going on, instead of leaving you to deal with everything as it comes without warning; 'tis not the best thing for trying to get someone to participate in an 'adventure'. But I do not approve of such and consider it better that you at least be prepared and ready for what will be occurring tonight." Bilbo began to get a slightly worried look on his face again and Lorelei placed a hand on his arm gently.

"There is no need to fear, Master Baggins. The talk of an adventure was true enough; the Shire will soon be visited by a company of dwarves who wish to reclaim their homeland. Gandalf has told them that they are in need of a burglar... apparently, he means you." Bilbo's face drained of color and she hurried to reassure him. "That does not mean that you absolutely have to go, it is still your choice to make. But at the very least, they will be expecting you to put them up for the night and feed them accordingly. These dwarves have traveled all the way from the Blue Mountains and even beyond, long separated from each other, so this is their starting point in their journey. Can I entreat you to at least give them food, drink and bedding for one night?"

Bilbo struggled for a moment but Hobbits were nothing if not good hosts and if the lady was to be believed, it would only be for one night. He sighed heavily and asked, "How many are coming and when should I expect them?" This earned him a beaming smile from Lorelei, which in turn caused the poor Hobbit to blush. "Thirteen dwarves, one wizard and myself; I shall stay here to help but the first of them should arrive sometime during supper, I think. And the dwarves alone have very good appetites, so I would suggest some shopping is in order or your larder will be cleaned out in one night. At least I eat like a bird." She glanced back toward the hall and then added, "I will move your valuables elsewhere and make other necessary preparations, if it would please you."

Bilbo looked less frantic with that and said, "I would appreciate the assistance. Now, I must get to the market, please enjoy your tea." Within minutes, he was out the door muttering under his breath and Lorelei smiled in approval. Yes, this was bound to turn out better already. After finishing her cup, she began to move around the house, setting an empty chest by the door for weapon storage before moving all valuables and fancies into the nearby study before locking the door firmly with a breeze to keep out curious younger dwarves. Then she went on with the preparations, keeping busy until Bilbo returned with what amounted to a feast worthy of the Dwarf-Lords. Or at least that was Lorelei's humble opinion, which made the hobbit blush. The rest of the time was spent cooking with Lorelei doing more explaining in-between.

She explained about Smaug and the loss of Erebor, of how the Dwarves now wanted to take a chance at reclaiming their home, since there had been no sign of the dragon for some years. She explained that it wouldn't really be like an adventure in a storybook but filled with dangers. The cause was a good one in Lorelei's opinion but the choice was ultimately up to Bilbo and she wouldn't allow anyone to force or manipulate him into anything.

Bilbo looked extremely nervous at the thought of even going near a dragon and Lorelei completely understood. "Myself, I am going on this journey to keep the dwarves safe but Gandalf has requested that I watch over you as well. I may be female but I am not without power." When the hobbit looked at her with confusion, she smiled and said, "I will explain later, once everyone is here, so that Gandalf can offer his thoughts."

As the day turned to twilight and then to night, Lorelei made sure that all of the food and bedding was ready and then encouraged Bilbo to eat supper and then have a cup of tea in order to further steady his nerves. Just as he'd finished the cup, there came a loud and somewhat demanding knock at the door. Bilbo had left a lantern burning outside to further point out his house to the dwarves but just in case, Lorelei took a look and saw Thorin's bodyguard Dwalin standing outside. She would've preferred Balin to be first but oh well. "A moment," she called out then turned toward Bilbo and said, "Just be a good host and I'll make sure they all behave, right?"

Bilbo gave a firm nod and drew back his shoulders firmly before opening the door with a welcoming look. "Ah, come in, Master Dwarf, please. I've been expecting you." Dwalin seemed a little surprised at the warm greeting but entered anyway, placing his weapons in the long box like Lorelei had intended instead of having to burden Bilbo. "Evening, Master Hobbit."

Lorelei came into sight and bowed to him. "Welcome to Bag End, Master Dwalin, son of Fundin. I am a friend of Gandalf's, my name is Lorelei and this is Bilbo Baggins, Master of Bag End." Dwalin relaxed upon the mention of Gandalf and Lorelei gestured toward the kitchen. "There is food and drink waiting if you are of a mind to eat before the others arrive."

Still wondering about the unusually warm welcome from strangers, Dwalin could've wept at the sight of all the wonderful food spread out on the long table, especially compared to travel rations. He barely remembered his manners, at least enough to not fall on the feast like a starving beast. He took a good portion and began to dig in, almost moaning in pleasure.

About half an hour later, Dwalin's brother Balin arrived and their reunion was touching to watch; then came Fili and Kili, who were amusing with their greeting. An entire group consisting of Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin and Gandalf nearly caused Bilbo's composure to break when they literally fell into his home and nearly got into a fight over whose fault that was. Lorelei clunked all the dwarves' heads together to get them to hush, greatly amusing Gandalf.

Bilbo looked overwhelmed once again when he saw all the dwarves together in his dining room; twelve of them made his comfortable hole seem quite small. But Lorelei kept her promise and kept everything under control, which wasn't hard to do with a constant flow of food and drink. She also saw to it that things weren't left in a mess so that Bilbo would at least have a clean kitchen after such a long night. Once they'd all finished eating, the twelve made a rousing game of cleaning up and the kitchen was surprisingly very neat afterward. Lorelei was amused and impressed, clapping at the dwarves' dexterity and speed. The younger dwarves actually blushed at her wordless praise while the others looked proud.

Just as things were beginning to settle down with ale and dessert, there came an imperious knock at the door and everything stilled in anticipation while Bilbo looked scared. Gandalf smiled and said, "He's here." Lorelei motioned for Bilbo and Gandalf to stay put. "I will get the door, make a place for him." Gandalf looked amused yet again and murmured, "Oh dear. Things are about to get even more interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hobbit or Tolkien's works.**

**This chapter is for Fallen-Ryu. My thanks**

The last thing Thorin had expected when he knocked on the door of a hobbit hole was a woman. And one who nearly resembled a Mirkwood elf; she had long, wavy silver-blond hair that might've brushed the floor if it hadn't been braided. There were no pointed ears, so he knew that she wasn't an Elf, but it was the eyes that gave him pause. They were gray but so light in color that he would've thought her blind if she weren't looking straight at him.

He blinked and nodded in greeting. "Is this the home of the hobbit Bilbo Baggins?" She smiled at him and answered, "It is at that, Master Dwarf. Please come in and welcome. I'm fairly certain that everyone else in your group has arrived." He came inside, looking at her with much curiosity, even more suspicion and perhaps even a smidgen of amazement. She bit back a giggle, knowing that her presence in the house was confusing, as well as her appearance being unusual. But any explanations could wait until later.

Bilbo had been curious to see the thirteenth dwarf and come out into the hallway. Now he looked intimidated and awestruck at the same time; Lorelei couldn't blame him for Thorin's grey-streaked dark hair and striking blue eyes gave him a kingly look indeed. Thorin looked at him appraisingly and said, "So this is the hobbit... he looks more like a grocer to me." He began to question Bilbo rapidly and the hobbit's answers clearly weren't what the kingly dwarf was looking for.

All were silent as Thorin entered the kitchen and took the seat at the head of the table. Lorelei quickly filled a bowl with soup and poured ale for him. He accepted with a nod and grateful eyes.

He looked proud at seeing the other dwarves already there and seemed to savor the hot food as he ate. After a moment Balin asked, "What news from the meeting at Ered Luin?" Thorin said that envoys from all seven of the main families had come to conference. Dwalin also piped up, saying, "What of the Iron Hills? Is Dain with us?" Thorin sighed. "He will not come, says this is our quest and ours alone." The entire atmosphere dimmed at the announcement with many shaking their heads in disappointment.

Oin and Gloin both spoke of omens that spoke of the time being right to return to Erebor, of ravens being sighted there again as was 'foretold'. Many of the others were skeptical; it seemed that Oin saw himself as a something of a seer as well as healer and was sometimes ridiculed for it. An argument began and Bilbo became slightly distressed, looking at Lorelei helplessly. She shrugged.

After a moment, Thorin stood up and yelled 'Enough!' in Kudzul, making everyone sit down and be quiet. Lorelei barely refrained from raising an eyebrow and thought 'Note to self, never irritate Thorin Oakenshield.' Thorin began to speak of how Smaug had not been sighted for sixty years and others would have noticed this as well. "Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and let others claim what is rightfully ours or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" His passionate words roused his companions and they loudly voiced approval.

Balin spoke after a moment, obviously the calm of age amongst the passionate storm of youth. "You forget the front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain." With this truth, the mood began to dim again but Lorelei spoke up. "Are you so sure of that, Master Balin?" When everyone looked at her, she glanced at Gandalf and smiled. "Am I right, old friend?"

Gandalf got a knowing look on his face and used his sleight-of-hand to make a large key appear. Thorin's eyes widened as he recognized the item. When he softly questioned how Gandalf came to possess such a thing, the wizard answered, "It was given to me by your father, Thrain, for safe-keeping... It is yours now." He handed the item over and Thorin looked both sad and reverent as he turned the key over and over in his hands. Lorelei supposed that he was remembering his father and considering the very real possibility of entering the Mountain other than the front gates. He was also probably regretting that his father wouldn't be there to see it done.

Fili and Kili seemed more hopeful now at the prospect of having another way into their ancestral home but there was one problem that Gandalf quickly pointed out: actually finding the door since Dwarf doors were invisible when closed. "The answer lies somewhere in this map; I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in Middle Earth who can."

Thorin raised an eyebrow at Gandalf's insinuation but said nothing. The wizard went on to say that this mission would require a great deal of stealth and care, which brought them to Bilbo. "Give him the contract." Thorin said. Balin produced a length of parchment and gave it to the hobbit.

Bilbo looked at Lorelei in uncertainty and she shook her head. "I cannot tell you what to do, young master Bilbo. It is ultimately your choice." His hands clutched at the parchment, which was still folded up. "I know but I would greatly appreciate it if I speak with you for a moment, Mistress Lorelei?"

Lorelei nodded immediately. "Of course, excuse us, Gandalf, Master Dwarves." As she went past Gandalf, she winked at him, unseen from the others. The wizard relaxed slightly and the Dwarves looked slightly confused. But the pair paid them no mind and went to the nearby study. Bilbo sat in his armchair while Lorelei delicately sat on a nearby windowsill. "What is it, Bilbo?"

"Miss Lorelei, Hobbits aren't known for going on adventures or even housing strangers. These are rough-and-tumble Dwarves who've obviously had a much harder life than I. How am I to possibly help? ... I'm not a burglar of any kind, no matter what Gandalf says!"

Lorelei placed a gentle hand on Bilbo's arm. "I think that you would be surprised at what you can do when the right circumstances occur. All beings often discover new things about themselves when under pressure or experiencing new things. And no matter what the expectations or needs of this Company, no one will pressure you into anything. As I said before, the decision is up to you alone. And there is still time to think it over, so take advantage of it." After patting his arm, Lorelei got to her feet and then hesitated. "Though I have to say... it would ease my mind greatly to have you along, burglar or not. I have a feeling that you would be... a calming influence."

She walked into the hallway and saw Balin and Thorin. "It seems that we have lost our burglar." She shook her head at Balin's statement. "I do not think so, Master Balin. I think that you will only have to wait a little longer for an answer."

Thorin raised an eyebrow again but before he could say anything, Lorelei said, "I know that you have questions about my presence and I will gladly answer them. But I would prefer to tell everyone at one time and in a more comfortable setting than a hallway. Let us join the others in the living room."

Within minutes, the dwarves were gathered in that place and Lorelei sat in the middle of the room on a comfortable stool. "I am sure that you are all eaten up with curiosity about me. Since I am to come with you on this journey, I find it wise to tell you everything, in order to establish trust between us."

She looked around the room, locking eyes with every Dwarf. "My story will be fairly unbelievable to you but I swear to Aule," the Dwarves perked up at this. "that I speak nothing but the truth."

Taking a deep breath, Lorelei began her tale...

**Author's note: Fallen-Ryu, you have asked that I not make Lorelei a Mary-Sue and I don't intend to. But I need your help, as you are the only reviewer I currently have. I'm wanting to use one of the lesser Valar Queens or female Maiar as Lorelei's true form and want your opinion as it is a very hard choice. Which do you think would be the best fit or should I just make up an OC Maia? Thank you!**


End file.
